telenovela_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
La sombra del pasado
"La sombra del pasado" is a Mexican telenovela produced by MaPat López de Zatarain for Televisa. It's a remake of a 2001 telenovela 'El manantial' and it aired from November 10, 2014 to May 17, 2015. The main stars are Michelle Renaud, Pablo Lyle, Alejandra Barros and Alexis Ayala. Synopsis This story revolves around two families who will be confronted by love and ambition. Severiano Mendoza is the most powerful man in town who lives with his wife Candela and his newborn son Cristobal. Severiano is Roberta Lozada's lover, who despite being married to a good man named Raymundo Alcocer lives unhappy with the life he gives her, at least financially. Severiano always wanted a part of Raymundo's lands but refuses to sell them because it is the only patrimony he has for his little daughter Aldonza. The town's priest, Father Sixto learns that Roberta and Severiano are lovers when he finds them desecrating in his church; Severiano assassinates him so that his infidelity is not discovered. However, Raymundo does not delay in discovering his wife next to his lover and everything ends in tragedy when Roberta and Severiano shoot Raymundo to death; but not before Raymundo cuts Severiano with a machete, leaving him without one arm. Roberta is expecting Severiano's baby, but Candela, full of hatred and resentment, demands that Severiano makes the child disappear once it is born. From that moment, Candela continues in her marriage to keep up the appearances, while Roberta becames an alcoholic completely uninterested with her daughter. Years pass and Aldonza has become a beautiful young woman who has been victim of the bad reputation that follows her mother and has as only support of her aunt Adelina. Cristóbal, Severiano's and Candela's son, has grown into a good young man. Aldonza and Cristobal know each other and the love between the two, in spite of the hatred among their families, is inevitable. When Candela finds out about their relationship, she demands Severiano puts an end to this situation. On a stormy night Severiano, taking advantage of the fact that Aldonza is alone, enters her room and rapes her. Full of pain, Aldonza leaves the town with her mother and aunt, leaving Cristóbal without giving him any explanation. Some time passes and Aldonza is about to enter the convent with the help of her aunt Adelina, meanwhile Roberta finds out that she is terminally ill and ends up taking her life when she can not stand the news. After this incident, Aldonza decides to return to the town along with Adelina to recover her lands. Her return will awaken many feelings in the whole town; because Cristóbal is also back and has not stopped loving her, even though Valeria, the daughter of the town's doctor, has always wanted him because of his family's economic position. Severiano and Candela still hate the girl and will not rest until she leaves the village. Now Aldonza and Cristóbal will have to face Severiano's terrible and extreme evil, Candela's hatred and Valeria's ambition and obsession to make love triumph by putting aside "The shadow of the past" that threatens their love . Trivia * José Ron was considered for the role of Cristobal. * Manuel Landeta was confirmed for the role of Humberto. The actor had a domestic accident while he was filming his first scenes for the show and had to abandoned the project. All of his scenes were then re-filmed and Luis Xavier got the part. Cast Main cast Guest stars See also * 'El manantial', 2001 Mexican telenovela, starring Adela Noriega and Mauricio Islas. Category:2014 telenovelas Category:Mexican telenovelas Category:Televisa telenovelas